iGet Blackmailed
by RayLedgend
Summary: Spencer has done something. Something bad. And now someone close to him is holding it over him. Extorted to the point of bankruptcy and total emotional break, what will Spencer do? What can he do? Read to find out.


Spencer Shay sat alone in his room one afternoon, as he had every day lately. Lights off, he waited, by himself in darkness. Facing the world was hard when life had crashed around him, but we'll get into that shortly. Anyway, he soon heard a knock at his bedroom door, which had awoken him from a long stream of deep thought. Immediately, he got apprehensive. Lately, a knock on his door never meant anything good. "Spencer?" His sister Carly spoke from the other side of the door, a voice that had as of late sent his stomach into knots, and his heart sinking into despair.

Spencer gulped. "Yeah, Carly? What do you need?"

"Your door's locked. Could you let me in?" Though she was seemingly asking permission, the superior, expectant tone in her voice made it clear she was making a demand, not a request. With the knots in his stomach tying tighter and tighter, Spencer got up from his bed and slowly inched for the door. When he opened the door, Carly stood at the other side wearing a brand new shirt and skirt combo she had bought the previous day. Then, with a superior smile on her face, she walked in and sat down on Spencer's bed, the only piece of furniture left in the room.

"So, Carly." Spencer solemnly began as he closed the door behind him. "What do you want today?"

"Right, well I think I'd like to buy a few new sets of clothes. Expensive ones."

Spencer's heart shattered. "C-Carly, you just bought clothes yesterday!" Spencer knew he wouldn't get through to her, but he still felt compelled to try. "And you bought twice as much as anyone I've ever seen!"

"Oh, it's fine if you don't want to give it to me." Spencer bit his lip; he knew what was coming next. "But if you don't, I think I might tell people about the things you did when I was little. I could even make a special video on iCarly, and the police would get to you right quick with that kind of exposure! Oh, and with those pictures you took, there'd be no way out." She pulled out one of the photos and waved it threateningly at him as she spoke. "Pedophilia alone is already serious, Spence, but incest? Why, you'd be finished." She giggled and eyed Spencer sinisterly, knowing he was in the palm of her hand.

"Carly, you know I haven't been able to sell many sculptures the last few months, and after all I've given you lately, I can't spare anymore. I'm practically broke. Please!"

Spencer was all but pleading now, eyes close to tearing up, but Carly was unmoved. Putting on a phony grief stricken face, she began. "Hey, iCarly viewers, today's video's gonna be pretty serious. I've been thinking about saying this for a long time, but I could never bring myself to it." She pretended to sniffle. "You see, when I was little, I was hurt by someone I trusted very much. He told me never to say a word, but it's been so painful until now, and I need to let it out! When I was only 8 years old, my brother, Spenc-"

"I get it!" Spencer interrupted. He didn't want to hear that story again. "How much?"

"That's more like it." Carly grinned. "Well, I'm planning on having an even bigger shopping spree today than yesterday, so let's make it a thousand bucks!" She held out her hand for his wallet, expectantly.

"A th-th-th-" Spencer could hardly breathe. "Carly, I'd have to sell my bed just to afford food! Let alone rent, I'm already behind"

"He told me over and over not to say a word!" Carly went right back in to her practiced narrative. "He did so many things to me!" False tears sprung from her eyes. "When I realized what he did, I was so scared. My dad had already left for the military, and I've had to live alone with him for years, unsure what he'd do next! But I've kept quiet for his sake," she sniffled again. "Because despite it all, he's my brother. I still-" She cut herself off with a practiced false sob.

Spencer shut his eyes, and turned his head away. "Okay." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Carly asked, full of energy.

"I said you can have it!" Spencer was now crying himself, as he held out his wallet.

"Wonderful!" Carly grinned as she snatched the wallet from him. Then, she headed for the door, stopping halfway through it. "Oh, and Spencer." She turned to him, their eyes meeting. "Don't forget that I don't need you. iCarly's pretty popular, and I make a lot of money with it. Why, even split into thirds, my share could already support me if you were taken away." She smiled. "But you? Oh, you wouldn't last a day in prison, would you, Spence? I can tell you're terrified of going. Even the tiniest threats put you right into my palm these days." She walked back toward him, then whispered in his face "Was it worth it?" She only needed to see the despair in his eyes to know her answer. She spat at him. "You're pathetic, Spencer." She glared at him now. "You're too pussy to own up for what you did, too chicken to off yourself, too piss scared to do shit but sit around and sulk!" Spencer's eyes didn't change. All Carly saw was that same misery. "Tch. Well, whatever. I'll be back soon, Spencer." She turned back for the door. "Bye, now." And with that, the door slammed shut, and Spencer was left alone in his dark room and with despair filling every inch of him, he collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

**The End**

**So there's that. Not hugely impressed with this if you wanna know the truth. Kinda feels more like an idea than a fully fledged story to me. Y'know the crazy thing? Spencer apparently hasn't picked up a job during all this. Dude's still using random sculpture sales to support himself while being extorted out of everything he has. Lol, so yeah, I guess I don't have much to say. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
